chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Asher Turner
Asher Turner is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 7: Timeslip. He is a 28 year old personal trainer who lives in New York, where he was raised, and he lives with his childhood friend Lou Matthews. Asher has no abilities. Appearance He has dark black hair, which he keeps short and generally spikes up. He has chocolate brown eyes, as well, and a naturally pale skin tone. He's tall, standing at 6ft 1, and very fit physically, as he works as a personal trainer. He has tattoos up both of his arms, which stop at his wrists. In the future, he will get more tattoos on his chest and back. His left ear is pierced, but he doesn't always wear the piercing. He is almost always in jeans and the majority of his clothing is black. Abilities Asher has no abilities. Family & Relationships *Mother - Elizabeth Turner *Father - Cameron Turner *Older sister - Phoebe Turner *Possible son - Matt McNamara 'Lou Matthews ' Lou and Asher have a very close relationship and have been best friends for many years. Obviously, their relationship faded when Lou went to England for university, but when she returned, Asher was eager to have her move in. They met through their families when Asher was 15 and Lou was 9. Both share a similar sense of humour and find it easy to live together. There has not yet been anything romantic between the two of them, but it has been revealed that they will be "illegally" married in future. Home Asher lives with his childhood friend Lou Matthews. They currently live in a big apartment in Manhattan, New York. Asher lived here beforehand with two work friends, who both moved out, leaving Asher the place. It is very big, with a total of three bedrooms, an open kitchen, a spacious living room and two bathrooms. The apartment is generally very cluttered despite its size and is decorated in a modern style. The floors are all hard wood and the furniture tends to reflect this. The apartment is part of a converted warehouse, which is why it is so big. Asher's room is decorated in the exact same way as the rest of the place. Personality Asher is not a very responsible person, but he is very charming. He finds it easy to convince people to like him and persuade them to do what he wants. He's very charmistic and has a good sense of humour. He does tend to get on people's nerves, because he has a short temper and a lot of attitude. He is somewhat childish sometimes and always has a retort. Etymology Asher is a Hebrew name, meaning "fortunate; blessed; happy" and he would consider himself all three of these. He has no middle name and his surname means "one who works with a lathe" in English. Brief History Asher grew up with a happy family, although they are quite distant now. He met Lou Matthews when he was twelve and they have been friends ever since. Asher attended university, studying Business for three years. During this time, he had a brief relationship with Matt's mother (his best friend's fiancée at the time, now wife), and he is still uncertain if the boy is his son or not. He decided not to have the paternity tested, since he didn't want to risk ruining her marriage. Once he completed his degree, he promptly began a personal trainer to pay the rent. He now lives with Lou Matthews. Lou recently manifested and displayed her first ability of Orbing, just when he met Caryn Whitcombe, who had come for help. Caryn explained to them both about their abilities and the reason she'd come to them, but they stted that they were unable to help her save Jake Cassidy. His future self, along with Lou's future self, then orbed into the apartment. Lou's future self was able to give Caryn a suggestion, and after explaining a little of the abilities and future events, they both orbed out again, stating that they were remaining in the present to change the future. Future Self In a few months' time, Lou will be discovered to have powers and when the government come to try and arrest her, she will orb away. She will try and take Asher with her, but he will let go, ending in him being captured instead of her. He will admit to be being guilty of having powers despite being powerless, and he will be sentenced to life imprisonment. He will spend nearly 9 months in jail, and here he will meet Caryn Whitcombe. Lou will come to save him, eventually. Caryn will be left behind, but will later be saved by Jake Cassidy. In five years time, Asher will be on a raid with his team - Lou, Leeg and Jackson - when he will be shot in the stomach, resulting in a slow death. Lou will send Leeg and Jackson off to get back-up and then attempt to orb Asher and her to a healer. However, this will somehow result in two of them being teleported back through time, to the present. Lou will take Asher to Owain, the only healer she knows, and he will heal him. They will then choose to remain in the present in order to change events, and will orb into their current apartment, meeting their present time selves before leaving. In the future, Asher will look almost identical except he will have more tattoos, this time on his chest and back. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters